You Belong to Me
by Hedwig-Droppings89
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always despised the Mudbloods that flooded Hogwarts...one in particular...
1. Mudblood

**1. Mudblood**

Draco Malfoy thudded down the long hallway of the Hogwarts Express, searching for a compartment away from the large, bungling crowd of apprehensive students, ready to start a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Draco's sixth year, and he couldn't wait until he was finished with his seventh. He hated the school, mostly because the Headmaster admitted filthy mudbloods. After several minutes of fervent searching, he finally found a compartment void of anyone's presence. He shoved his trunk into the space and plopped down onto one of the plush seats. He immediately began sulking, simply because he was on his way to school.

"Another year of putting up with the Dream Team." He huffed, and then averted his attention to the fogged window to his right.

The countryside passed him with unmatched speed, quickly changing to deep lush forest, as opposed to the barren plains he had observed only moments ago. Small fragments of rain smattered against the window, then preceded to form small rivulets that streaked downwards. Draco's mood became increasingly worse as the rain became increasingly heavier. Suddenly his morbid thoughts were dragged away as his hearing picked up the shouts of laughter and enjoyment from across the hallway. Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, he slid his compartment's door open and stepped out into the hallway. He swiftly opened the door in front of him and looked into the faces of Weasley, Potter, and Granger, who had obviously found something exceedingly funny as their faces were flushed with laughter.

" What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said bitterly, with venom dripping on his every word.

" I wanted to see who was making complete idiots of themselves; honestly you three can be heard all the way to Hogwarts." Draco drawled, attempting to find their actions distasteful. He so wanted to have friends like that, to be included with the fun. He could never let that show; especially to the three people he despised the most.

"At least **_we're_** only idiots when we **_speak_**." Hermione spat.

These words stung Draco especially hard. What business did that Mudblood think she had insulting him?

"You'll pay for that, Granger."

With that, Draco stormed out of the compartment toward the safety of his own. Unintentionally, tears formed in his hard, steely blue eyes, mimicking the antics of the rain running down the windowpane. He was so tired of feeling alone.

Draco wiped his moist eyes with his robes and made his way toward the horseless carriages as soon as the train arrived at Hogwarts. He chose a carriage that was empty and settled in. When the carriage jolted forward, Draco could no longer hold it. Silent tears streamed down his pallid face as his chest heaved with emotion. It hurt his lungs with every slight gasp he took; like a fire was building within him. Muffled sobs escaped his thin mouth. With every tear that left him, he remembered why he cried in despair…

**Flashback**

" Where the hell are you Draco!?" Lucuis Malfoy yelled. His shout echoed through the large mansion, and when the boy huddled in the corner heard it, he pushed himself farther into the corner, as though he could really hide. Lucius stormed through the mansion, flinging doors open at random, until he finally came upon the library. He opened the door to find Draco sobbing in the corner. With a new fury, he threw himself forward and yanked Draco away from his sanctuary.

" What do you think you're doing boy? I told you to answer me when I call you!"

"F-Father I-"

But he was cut off by a harsh slap across his tear stained face. This was followed by a swift kick in the ribs, which left Draco heaving with pain on the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!"

Lucius spat on Draco's face and exited the room.

**End of Flashback**

Draco snapped back to the present and craned his neck to see the castle.

"At least here I'm away from him." he thought bitterly.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't wait to see the Head Girl's room!" Hermione enthused happily.

Hermione had just been appointed Head Girl, and could never have been happier.

"Hermione! Enough already! You've mentioned that so many times you'd think you were appointed the Queen of England!" Ron moaned, out of his mind with boredom.

"Well, Ron, it happens to be a very prestigious-"

"Honestly! Just stop, please!"

Hermione settled against the seat with a grin plastered across her face. There was nothing she liked better than irritating Ron. She chanced glance at Harry and was surprised to see him flashing her a small grin.

Hermione was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Being the Head Girl was what she had always wanted. Now she just wanted to know who the Head Boy was.

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way through the entrance hall, Hermione's almond shaped eyes wandered over to Draco Malfoy. Expecting to see his usual smirk of distaste, she was caught by surprise when she saw a look of deep sadness across his usually proud face. She could have sworn she saw a single tear float down his unnaturally blotchy face, but her attention was jerked away when Ron bellowed in her ear.

"Oi! The feast is beginning!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. You don't have to shout."

She completely forgot the sad boy in the Slytherin robes.

Hermione felt especially content after her meal of lamb chops, boiled potatoes, fresh greens, and Yorkshire pudding, knowing that she would soon be in her new dormitory.

"I would like it to be known that the Astronomy Classes will temporarily be off limits due to the need to renovate the room. Classes will take place on the grounds by greenhouse one until further notice…" rambled Professor Dumbledore. Hermione was secretly scolding herself for not paying attention, but wanted to see the Head girl's room so badly. At last Dumbledore was finished with his notices, and Hermione picked up her pace, intent on getting to the dormitory. As she neared the door, she ran straight into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going mudblood."

"Well if you weren't so clumsy…" muttered Hermione, trailing off when she opened the door to the Head Boy and Girl Common Room. It was astounding. There were golden curtains hanging from stained glass windows. There was an elaborate fireplace with enormous plush armchairs and a long, wide plush couch. In the corner a mahogany desk was situated in front of a carefully carved chair. Next to that was a large, sturdy bookcase to hold all of her books.

"This is heaven." she thought. Hermione was so wrapped up in her plans that she did not see the new Head Boy enter the room.

"Oh my god. Surely you're not the Head Girl." said a voice only too familiar.

"Malfoy? What the hell do you think you're doing in here?! This is only for Head-"

" I am aware of that Granger. I am Head Boy."

Hermione suddenly lost it. How could this happen? How could she have to live with Malfoy for her entire year at Hogwarts?

"Fine. But let's make something perfectly clear. You are not to come anywhere near me or my belongings."

" Like I wanted to."

Hermione sighed and made her way toward the living quarters. She huffed at the thought of having to live in the same room as Malfoy. She shrugged off that fact and arranged her belongings on her shelf and put her trunk at the edge of her bed. She was about to undress when Draco strutted into the room.

"Get out Malfoy. I'm trying to get ready for bed."

"Hey, this is my room too, and I will come and go as I please."

Hermione sighed.

"Just turn around or something."

Draco obliged and quickly turned around. Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it into her laundry hamper. She strode over to her nightstand and picked up her brush and began to smooth and untangle her wavy dark hair. Draco couldn't help but peek over his shoulder. His breath caught in his chest as he studied her carefully structured body. His eyes drank in her smooth, creamy white skin; only wishing there was more in his sight. He quickly turned around and pulled his bed hangings across and closed his eyes.

"Intolerable Mudblood. She doesn't even know she's beautiful."

It was one of those feelings of love and hatred all at the same time. In a part of him he loathed her for being what she was…not of pure blood. She was everything his father despised, and would never allow him to be with her on a more personal level. But in another part, he wanted her. Wanted to be with her, wanted to talk to her, wanted to be able to gaze at her without the look of disdain he saved for Gryffindors.

"She's a mudblood. You shouldn't even associate yourself with her." he thought to himself, then turned over, away from her presence. After what seemed to be hours, he became lost in a deep sleep with a single tear caught in his lashes.

Hermione finished changing and plopped down onto her goose feather bed, more than ready for a long sleep. It was Friday--she had the weekend before term started, and she wasn't going to waste any of it. She wrapped herself in her thoughts and drifted off to sleep, with the sound of Malfoy's somewhat choked breathing in the back of her mind.

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: I'm really sorry if my formats and things aren't up to scratch; this is my first fanfiction, and I'm still learning my way around! Flames and other comments welcomed if you feel the need to review…which I would appreciate very much. I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot...so on and so forth.


	2. In the Library

**2. In the Library**

The next morning at 8:00 Draco was wide awake and buried in a book, namely, _A Guide to the Dark Arts._ He was particularly interested in the Imperius Curse, which gave the one producing it total control over an individual. His father had taught him the curse in his second year, but he hadn't been able to accomplish it until the third year. Now he was a bit rusty on some of the darker aspects of magic, and he figured it could all come in handy one day. As if by other things than coincidence, Hermione Granger had just entered the library and had chosen a table in the far corner.

" Is it possible that I could _make_ Hermione Granger care for me?" pondered Draco, allowing the wheels to turn in his head. Across the room Hermione peered over at Malfoy, wondering how she would ever put up with him as the year progressed.

"I wonder why he's in here? I've rarely seen him anywhere but the Great Hall…he's probably just in here to fool around." she thought darkly, trying to concentrate on her book.

" _The Unforgiveable Curses are often used in a large portion of Dark Magic in this day and age. The Imperius and the Cruciatus Curse are the more popular spells, as opposed to the formidable Avada Kedavra. The use of any of these curses on a fellow witch or wizard will result in permanent placement in Azkaban_."

Hermione was suddenly startled when she looked up at the clock to find that it was almost lunchtime…and Malfoy was still in the library. She hurriedly arranged her books in her backpack and scurried away to find Harry and Ron. She slowed down to a halt as she approached the Great Hall, and as she opened the large oak doors, she immediately began searching for her friends at the Gryffindor table. Upon her arrival, she added liberal amounts of beef stew to her plate.

"Why were you in the library so early this morning Hermione?" Ron sputtered, sending specks of beef stew onto the table.

"I was catching up on my Defense Against the Dark Arts. I found a really interesting book called _A Guide to the Dark Arts_." Hermione said earnestly.

"So what else is new, you're studying for a class that hasn't even started yet." Ron muttered.

"Well for those of us who actually do their work…" Hermione trailed off as she spotted the empty chair at the teachers' table.

"Who is the replacement for Professor Umbridge?"

"Dunno. I don't think they've arrived yet." Harry said.

Hermione finished her meal then excused herself to her dormitory. She had a load of organizing to do before term started.

Draco Malfoy shrugged unhappily as he made his way toward the Head Boy and Girl Dormitory.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait a bit longer before I can get Hermione alone. Somehow, we have to become better aqquainted…"

Hermione traipsed up to her dormitory, almost dreading having to be within 3 feet of Malfoy. What business did he have calling her a Mudblood and treating her like she was inferior to him? Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally ran into the person she least wanted to meet at the time.

"Oh. _Excuse_ me Granger." Malfoy drawled, pushing by her, throwing her a slight smirk.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him." she breathed, her teeth clenched and fists bunched.

"I **_will_** get even with him if it's the last thing I do!"

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were still sitting in the Great Hall, procrastinating getting started on their Divination pre-homework.

"Miserable old bat." Ron grumbled, thinking about the two rolls of parchment they both had to write on how one would be affected if Mars and Jupiter swung off their normal orbit.

"Why does she have to go and give us homework _before_ the stupid class even starts!?"

Harry shrugged and glanced over his shoulder to find that Draco Malfoy had just strutted into the Great Hall and sat himself down at the Slytherin table. It puzzled Harry that his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle were not present, but instead he appeared to have made new followers. They appeared to be, if possible, somewhat dimmer than Crabbe and Goyle. Harry made a mental note to find out where Malfoy's two chief muscles had gotten to and why they had be replaced. Harry continued to observe them, and found that the two new followers were not at all like Crabbe and Goyle. They appeared to be much more involved with talking to everyone else at the table, leaving Draco alone. Apparently Draco had lost a large amount of his popularity with the Slytherins, though Harry was also unsure about. He turned his attention back to Ron, babbling about Professor Trelawny's imperfections, including her dewy smile and beady eyes.

"Ron, give it a rest. If you would shut your trap long enough, you could see that Malfoy had some different friends this year. Do you have any idea why?"

"Oh, yea. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did something really awful to get _He-who-must-not-be-named_ all ruffled and he punished them…severely. The only reason dear old Draco is still alive is because his dad saved his neck with his influence as his master's favorite servant."

"What?! When…how did you find this out?"

"Well, one of the members of…"

Ron glanced around warily, then lowered his voice tremendously.

"…The Order of the Phoenix has been an insider Death Eater for a while. Beats me how they've done it…I don't even know their name though. Anyway, this spy witnessed all of this, and told the rest of the Order. I only just found out myself a week or two ago. I would have told you, except no one really wanted the news to get out."

Harry sat there completely blight sided. For perhaps the first time in his life, he felt a twinge of sympathy for Malfoy. Given the fact that Crabbe and Goyle weren't really all that good of friends with Malfoy, and were more like his bodyguards, Harry tried to picture how he would feel without Ron and Hermione. He decided that it would be better to try extremely hard this year to not let Malfoy get to him this year…at least he had an excuse. Besides, he was probably too depressed to pull anything this year.

Hermione heaved a large box of books onto her desk and began to arrange her books neatly on the shelf. She came upon a particularly heavy box and try as she might she could not lift them off the ground. But before she could cast _Wingardium Leviosa_, a pair of hands seized the box and set it gently down on the desk.

"Hey Hermione"

She turned around to meet a pair of eyes that certainly did not match the voice.


	3. Curtains

3. Curtains  
"Harry what are you doing in here?" Hermione gasped, caught off her guard.  
"I'm here to move in my stuff..."  
"But...you're not a prefect, are you?"  
"Well, Seamus Finnagan was, but his mum moved him to Beauxbatons School. Seemed to think he shouldn't be around me...still thinks I'm a nutter. Anyway, Dumbledore handed it over to me; It really isn't a compliment to be second choice though is it?"  
"Oh Harry this is wonderful! I'll be able to help you with your homework! We can even have a study schedule together! I'll bet Professor Dumbledore will have your part of this room fixed in no time....it's huge! You'll have a place for all your books...."  
Hermione trailed off and bustled about he room making a space for Harry's belongings. At this particular moment Draco Malfoy stomped into the room with a scowl upon his face.  
"Potter what do you think you're doing in here? This room is for prefects only."  
"Which is why I'm in here Malfoy."  
"I wasn't aware that you had the qualifications of being a prefect." Malfoy sniffed, glancing at Hermione.  
"What you're not aware of is on a very long list I expect." Harry retorted.  
"At least I'm not a little orphan boy."  
With that, Draco walked calmly over to his bed and plopped down on it and pulled his curtains across the railings so that he was blocked from view.  
"Harry...don't listen to him he's just trying to make you upset." Hermione whispered, trying very hard to keep the quiver in her voice away.  
"He's right though...I am an orphan. Now that Sirius is gone I really don't have a family...I'll see you later Hermione."  
Harry trudged out of the room and left Hermione feeling helpless.  
Suddenly she whirled on Draco's bed and flung the curtains open.  
"You...you foul...horrible nasty...I hate you." she breathed then stormed over to her own bed to sulk.  
Draco was caught quite off guard by Hermione's sudden outburst...he felt a small twinge of hurt at her words...but shrugged it off. Luckily she didn't see what he was doing at the time. He had his Guide to the Dark Arts book open to the Imperius Curse and was studying quite adamantly. He would need to put the curse over her soon...he was getting restless.  
Hermione found Harry leaning up against the Gryffindor table talking to Ron later that day. She almost ran up to Harry, but thought better of it. Perhaps he wanted to be with Ron for a bit. She figured she could nip up to the library since she had nothing better to do. Upon her arrival she plopped down on a chair and took a book out of her bag. She tried valiantly to keep her eyes open...but she hadn't had much sleep lately. Before she could stop herself she slumped down onto the table and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. A few minutes later, Draco slipped into the library in hopes of finding Hermione. He had practically searched every other likely place, and this was last on his last. To his delight, he found her asleep in a chair with her head plastered to a page in her book. His eyes brightened even more when he saw that Madam Pince had bustled off for lunch.  
"Perfect." He breathed. He crept over to her small figure quickly and quietly, praying that he would be able to curse her this time. He didn't want to wait another moment until she was helpless to resist him....  
He jerked out his wand and tried to steady his breathing. If he was caught...he shuddered and tried to get the thought out of his mind. He would not be caught. He refused to be caught. He needed Hermione so badly right then and there...  
He was less than three steps away when his leg accidentally pushed into a pile of books dangerously near the edge of the table. With this extra push, the books toppled to the floor with a painfully loud thud. Hermione awoke with a start and immediately looked around to find what had caused the disturbance. Her bleary eyes came to a halt on Draco's figure and stared at him. Draco had to make a quick choice. Do it now...or wait.  
"I don't want to wait any longer." He thought cunningly.  
But he had counted on this being a surprise attack so she wouldn't know who had done it...but he was aching for her presence.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione managed, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
"I want you."  
And with that her pointed his wand at her.  
  
"This year you belong to me."  
Hermione's eyes widened as the realization of what he was doing washed over her. She grabbed for her wand, but it was too far away.  
"Imperio!"  
  
A/N: Sorry guys it's been awhile since I added a chapter. My summer break is almost over and I've been out trying to cram last minute fun in. I probably won't have another chapter up for about two weeks because I've got band camp for two weeks, then school starts. Ugh. 


	4. A Slight Miscalculation

**4. A Slight Miscalculation**

Draco just wanted to be with Hermione. She was just beautiful. She was so smart too. Controlling her would be like having someone who you could make yourself believe cared for you. Who better to choose? No one else was as beautiful, or as smart, or as captivating. That's the word. He was completely captivated by her. When she was with Harry and Ron, he felt so isolated, but all the more motivated to have her. And who knows? Perhaps she could really begin to care for him with her whole heart...not just her mind. She would be the firstperson to completely and utterly care for him…not use him for beating and cursing.

These thoughts had run through Draco's head many times. But all of them quickly slipped away as he watched Hermione's eyes widen with fear as his curse flew from his wand. Unfortunately, what happened next was not according to plan. Although the curse he uttered was quite correct, his aim was painfully to the right of her. Hermione sprang from her seat as soon as the curse hit the floor, and bolted for the door.

"Fuck" Draco said under his breath, and thudded after Hermione's fleeting figure making it's way down to the Great Hall. Draco mustered every ounce of strength he possessed and broke into an all out run to catch her. If she told _anyone_ what had just happened, he would go to Azkaban for life. He had come so close to having her…whether she would end up loving him or he could just love her with nothing in return. He was gaining on her…five feet away………three feet away…two feet away….Draco launched himself into the air and in one heart-stopping moment, he jerked out his hand. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would stop her. He fell through the air with unmeasured panic, groping for anything that would slow her. He could grab her hair, an article of clothing; anything. His attempt was not left without compensation, for at last his fist clenched around a leather strap.

"_Her bag."_ Draco thought. He reached out for a better hold with his other hand and brought down her weak body. He slammed down onto the hard stone floor and cried out in pain as he felt something snap within his body. Hermione tore herself away from him with one last, pleading look and charged for the Great Hall. Her voice seemed frozen, and her legs like lead. Just a few more steps…

Draco suddenly had an idea and prayed that it would work

_"Oblitivate!" _

This time his aim was dead-on. Hermione uttered a small, surprised "Oh" and then crumpled to the floor.

"Draco dragged himself up to the floor and approached her limp body. He studied her peaceful expression, then stooped to pick her up. He abruptly grabbed his side as her weight shifted to him. He quickly let her body slump to the floor as he examined his side.

"A broken rib. A broken rib." Draco repeated, trying to make himself believe what had happened.

He frantically considered what he could say to Madam Pomfrey…a Quidditch accident perhaps? But Quidditch hadn't even begun yet…would she believe he had fallen from his broom during practice? Yet, this idea was folly as well due to the fact that Quidditch practices hadn't even begun yet. He could say he fell down the stairs…yes…the trick step. A perfect story. Without any hesitance he grabbed Hermione's wrists and gently pulled her toward the Prefect's room without exerting any energy that would hurt his body even more. He quickly muttered the password and proceeded to his bedroom. He glanced around, checking for others. It was all clear however, as everyone had gone down to diner. He had to hurry to Madam Pomfrey…hopefully she could heal him swiftly and he could return to Hermione so she would not wake up alone. He limped toward the door clutching his side, gasping for air. His side seemed to scream in pain with each breath. He hated pain…but it couldn't be as much pain as Crabbe and Goyle had endured. Draco winced at the thought of his lifelong friends dying under the weight of _Avada Kedavra._ He felt his entire body quiver and quake at the thought of it. He too would have died like them, if it hadn't been for his father. His father. Anger boiled up inside of him just thinking of what he had done. He had set the three of them up. Like some twisted con, he had told the Dark Lord of the three boys who had passed information to the Ministry of magic. At least he was kind enough to say that Crabbe and Goyle had put the Imperius Curse on Draco. What Draco did not understand is why the Dark Lord had not seen the lie through his father's eyes. Was it not a gift of his to know when a lie was being told? In the far corner of his mind, he wondered if Crabbe and Goyle really _had_ been passing information. He half-hoped they had, simply because he wanted nothing more to do with …him. He was surprised to find himself in front of the Hospital Wing. He supposed his feet could lead him to the familiar location by now. As he let himself into the Wing, Hermione Grange was sitting up in a dormitory, with no recollection of how she had gotten there.

Minutes later Draco emerged from the Hospital Wing with his injury healed. As he turned the corner he smacked into none other than Hermione Granger, looking politely puzzled.

"Hi….Draco?" she drawled, with a slightly whimsy voice.

"Er….yeah…Draco. Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. I was in some dormitory…I've never seen it before."

Suddenly the most brilliant of thoughts hit Draco. Although his perfect plan had been marred, this twist was for the best. Hermione was his for the next few hours…until the spell wore off. If it wore off…

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this in my spare time from band camp; it's exhausting!**

**Thank you to everyone who wrote me a review (or flame) it has really helped me sculpt my story. I'm sure someone will soon ask, "Why is this rated R?" Trust me, I'm getting there, but I needed a few chapters to build on. Expect the story to live up to its name in the next one or two chapters. **


	5. Illegal Love

Chapter 5  
Illegal Love

Draco led Hermione back to the dormitory, and wildly plotted what he would do next. He had always thought of Hermione, in the back of his conceited mind, and now was his chance to carry out a few thoughts.

He gently touched her arm, and shivered uncontrollably at the warmth of her skin. The perfection he saw in her face broke into a smile, as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, almost asking for him to get closer. He took her to his bed, and began to unbutton her blouse slowly. She tilted her head back and ran her hands down her front, teasing Draco. He smoothed his hair nervously, trying to figure if this kiss...the one he had wanted for so long…was right. How could he expect to feel...when she didn't truly return his feelings? He tried to shake away his doubts, as he had wanted to feel Hermione this way…ever since he laid eyes on her. Pushing doubt from his mind, he removed her blouse completely…the site left him breathless. She was a flawless beauty. With small, round breasts that filled her bra and creamy white skin that graced her tiny middle, Draco could not resist this forbidden temptation before him, even though it wasn't a true love…

He drew her to him, and took over her soft pink lips with his own, overpowering her altogether. She was his to control. She ran her long fingers through his hair, causing him to shiver again…he wanted her so much now he could not bear it. He stood up and removed his shirt and pants in lightening speed, and turned around to see Hermione in nothing at all, splayed on the bed before him. Overtaken with lust and love, Draco straddled her, and began to plant soft kisses everywhere he could reach. He gently sucked on her neck, forcing Hermione to utter tiny moans that only made Draco hungry for more. He moved down to her breasts and began to squeeze them gently, then moving on to circling his tongue around her hard pink nipples. She involuntarily bucked into Draco's chiseled body, causing him to let his hands roam over her body, leaving no inch of her untouched and cared for. He then kissed her gently again, and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you…so much. I can't even describe…how everyday I watch you and long to touch your hair and call your name…to walk with you and share all this pain…just to get it out. I need you…"

At this moment Draco realized his mistake…this was no way to win her over. He loved her so very much…enough for him to win her on his own accord. He ordered her to get dressed while he stepped into the bathroom to relieve himself of the tension he had built up, which up until this point he had saved for Hermione. He took his length out of his green silk boxers and closed his eyes, seeing only Hermione. Three minutes later, he exited the bathroom to talk to Hermione…so maybe she would understand. She stood in her light pink blouse and her khakis, gazing into the fire with an uninformed look of content written across her demure face. He tentatively walked up to her, and asked if she would talk to him. They crossed the room and sat on the velour couch, decked in green fabric with small silver snakes embroidered in the cushions. 

"I know you can hear me, but I also know that you might not remember me saying this when I lift this horrible curse…this curse I had to cast to win you. I just want to have you in the right way…so I don't have to force you to feel love. Any man would be lucky just to be near you…to be in your presence. All these things I just want to scream…make you understand that I would go to any lengths for you, even as I speak ill of you and taunt you…for my cowardice. If you knew what my father did…."

Draco was overcome with tears, and began to choke on his words that did not seem to have any effect on what meant most to him, sitting on that couch with him. She had feelings for him…feelings that were only illusions. His sides heaved with emotion, sick at the thought of the false feelings he could not escape…because they were all right in front of him. It all came flooding back; those ill words that stung Draco's pride and self worth; those blows that caused him to black out and wake up on a tear soaked pillow. Hermoine was simply another person who could not…would not ever learn to love him. He fingered the scar on his arm from the incident with his father that had involved a screwdriver…Lucious had stooped so low that even Muggle objects were sufficient. A fresh wave of tears tore down the boy's flushed face, trickling down as a lukewarm form of pain, only to meet his robes as stone cold regret in tears. Wiping his face, he angrily lifted the curse and sprinted away to his dormitory, leaving a dazed and confused Hermione to figure out what had happened.

Hermione's eyes lost their glazed look as she looked around the room, feeling as though something wasn't quite right. She hurriedly gathered her book bag and walked toward the door. As she shut the heavy mahogany door, she gathered that she was in the dungeons, and started the long walk up to the seventh floor. As she passed each floor, a strange feeling washed over her. Something had happened…and she couldn't remember…everything was blurred. Opening the door to the Head Boy and Girl room, she made her way to her desk and put her belongings down. She had the strangest feeling that she had spoken to someone…and the words were filled with pain…the very thought of such sad words left Hermione's mind as she held back tears of sympathy for this unknown person. Surely no one was that unhappy….

**A/N: **Guess what jerk finally updated…me! I completely forgot about this story until I got a review for it threatening me to update or else! (more like a push in the right direction) Please enjoy what I have written…hopefully I won't forget about this story! Sorry!


End file.
